Shortly After Cameron's Victory
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: After the season finale, the TDROTI contestants and Chef return to Playa des Losers and have a party. Most of the contestants have a good time, while some don't. One of them ends up having too much fun.


**This idea occurred to me and this story almost typed itself. With a help of a can of Coca-Cola, and a few chocolate biscuits. This story is also significant because… ah, you'll say as you read on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Total Drama**_**. I am not making any profit from writing fan fictions like this.**

* * *

The participants of _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ were celebrating at Playa des Losers shortly after Cameron's victory. Not only did Cameron win over Lightning, but Cameron also offered to share his prize among his former competitors. Actually, the former contestants were not just celebrating because Cameron won and he offered to share the million bucks with everyone, but mostly because Chef replanted the bomb under the dock so that only Chris had to endure the explosion, and that Chris was arrested afterwards for screwing up Camp Wawanakwa with toxic waste and child abuse.

The former contestants and Chef were all having a good time. Mike and Zoey were romantically dancing to Children of Bodom. Cameron, Brick, B and Dawn were also dancing. Dakota and Sam were shagging in the hot tub nearby. Chef was barbequing up some horse meat. Staci was gabbing nonstop about how her "great ancestors invented Gary-Stu's, seduction, Fascism, sectarian violence, rioting, Purgatory, cannibalism, necrophilia, genocide and gnomes", seemingly oblivious to the obvious fact that nobody was listening to her.

Well… MOST of the former contestants were having a good time. Anne Maria, Jo, Lightning and Scott were observing the party from the shadows. Jo was fuming because she wanted the money. Lightning was crying because he lost to someone only one percent as strong as he was simply because of a technicality. Anne Maria was griping about how Zoey "stole her Vito", despite Jo constantly reminding the former that Vito is just a personality. Of course, Anne Maria wasn't paying attention. Scott sat in his mechanical trauma chair; too injured and shattered emotionally to make any expression other than a tired, drooling face.

"Sha-WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sha-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Lightning, you lost! Get over it!" Jo barked.

"LIGHTNING sha-CANT!" Lightning wailed. "Sha-LIGHTNING LOST TO A GIRL!"

"Dumbass," Jo muttered. She has given up trying to correct Lightning about Cameron's gender. It was hard enough getting it through Lightning's head that Jo was a girl. It wasn't enough that she had to flash her boobs at Lightning eight times to prove it to him.

"Sha-LIGHTNING NEEDS A sha-FRIEND!" Lightning whinged.

"Ugh, maybe ya'd get one if ya just quit whinging an' man up!" Anne Maria scoffed.

"Ya wanna be Lightning's sha-friend?" Lightning asked. "We could watch _the _sha-_Hills_."

"Ew! No! That's a stupid show!" Anne Maria scowled, spraying Lightning in the face. "Shows like _the Hills_ turn young people in ta morons!"

"Heh, I figured you'd be the type to watch 'em," Jo snickered. Anne Maria sprayed Jo in the face.

"Shaddup!" Anne Maria hissed. "Ya know shit!"

"Sha-Scott, ya wanna be sha-Lightning's sha-friend?" Lightning asked Scott, fist-bumping Scott's trauma chair. This caused to chair to tip over. Once it landed on the ground, Scott's body slid out. Jo bent down to check Scott's pulse. She looked over at Lightning and rolled her eyes.

"Way to go, Jockstraps!" Jo snorted. "You killed him!"

"But sha-Lightning wanted him to ride the sha-Lightning!" Lightning protested.

"How is that gonna cheer you up?" Jo sneered. "Even if he was still alive, he wouldn't be able to move."

"Sha-Lightning has his sha-ways," said Lightning, shrugging. He bent down and picked up Scott's lifeless body, leaning it against Lightning's shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Jo demanded.

"Lightning wants to sha-shag Scott," said Lightning.

"You do realise you could get put on the sex-offenders' list for this," Jo sneered. "That could mean you'll have to be a certain distance away from children."

"Sha-whatever!" Lightning shrugged, running off with Scott's body.

"Hey, I could use sum o' that when ya done!" Anne Maria called after Lightning. She decided to run after Lightning to make sure he heard what she said.

Jo groaned. "Just when I thought those idiots would only get locked up for being idiots," she muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside one of the bedrooms in the hotel, Fang was sitting on a bed, grinning with anticipation. The door to the shower-room opened, causing the mutated two-legged shark to smile, exposing his newly-grown teeth that replaced the old teeth that were lost in _Brain vs. Brawn: the Ultimate Showdown_.

"Well where were we?" Scott smirked, stripping out of his clothes and climbing onto Fang. Apparently, Fang didn't put Scott into a comatose state after Scott's elimination. A fake replica of Scott placed in a remotely-controlled trauma chair was employed because Scott couldn't be arsed to attend and watch the final challenge. As for the injuries Scott sustained before his elimination, well, being a cartoon character allowed Scott to make a miraculous recovery.

Fang licked Scott's face in response to Scott's question. Scott smirked. He licked Fangs snout.

"Wanna re-enact the _Brokeback Mountain_ scene?" Scott asked.

Fang eagerly nodded. He couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

**So Scott lied to us again, eh? Oh well. You'd think getting run over by a boulder would be a life-changing experience. Well it doesn't affect Scott.**

**Anyway, what makes the story significant was that this is the 69****th**** story I've written so far. Considering the scene at the end and all the sexual taboos mentioned throughout the fic, it's easy to see that significance. It's also easy to see how twisted I am.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
